


Detroit: Instability

by Achivewriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Remember that you can kill the characters if you make the wrong choice, events after the best ending, try not to kill them please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achivewriting/pseuds/Achivewriting
Summary: 2 years have past since a new law was formed to give humans and androits equal rights and freedom. Most people have excepted androids as a new intelligent lifevorm but it feels like something is stirring right around the corner and then when a couple of new interesting cases appear on the desks of Conner and Hank. They acknowledge that something bigger may be rising.Choose your own pathI'm going to include choices which you as reader can choose from to effect how your story will go. It is or going to be really cool or an absolute mess but I can try.most of the time your choices will include the  X □ ◇ ○ just like in the game《Markus Connor and Kara can die if you choose a wrong choice》





	1. Bloody situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank go investigate a new missing person case that is way too clean... for humans

September 5th 2040

* * *

 

**Hank: Family**

 

Connor let his coin roll over his knuckles from one side to the other and then over to his other hand.

 

Hank eyed his movements and cleared his throat.

 

‘How the fuck is that even possible’ 

 

‘What?’ Connor said and then looked down to his coin ‘Do you mean this?’ he teased while he let the coin spin on his middle finger.

 

‘or this?’ he said with an amused smile while he moved the spinning coin to his ring finger.

 

‘Fuck you’ Hank said with a little smile.

 

Connor let the coin drop in his hand palm and let it slide into the pocket of his Detroit police sweater.

 

‘So what do we know about this case?’ Hank asked

 

‘Not much. Just that a woman named Jayne Haylo, a friend and roommate of Chris Wayne reported this place to be the last place he was before he disappeared. I thought it would be a good idea to check it out… besides you seemed like you desperately needed an interesting case’

 

‘Good point… But what makes this missing person case so special? People go missing all of the time’

 

‘Well Mrs. Haylo said that there was no sign of a break-in anywhere, nothing was stolen, and there is nothing on the cameras. The only thing that stood out was a wide open window’

 

Hank shrugged ‘Alright’

 

Hank was slowly becoming healthier by every day. It had taken Connor months even years of pushing but it worked. He didn’t drink as much anymore and had even taken Connors advice to decrease the amount of junk food he ate what was in Connors opinion a very high achievement.

 

Connor hadn’t changed much. He still had to get used to ‘emotions’ and found it hard to not wear his RK800 jacket all the time. Cause you know, it’s his jacket.

 

Connor put his hands in his Detroit police sweater and played with the coin with his hands still in his pocket until the elevator got to the right floor

 

‘What number was it again?’ Hank asked.

 

‘372’ Connor said and stopped Hank from walking further. ‘Right here, L- Hank’

 

Hank knocked on the door

 

The door opened almost immediately and showed a woman with wavy shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes.

 

‘Are you here for the disappearance?’  

 

‘Yes we would like to take a look if that is okay by you, Mrs. Haylo’ Hank said politely

 

Jayne nodded and let them in.

 

‘Do you want anything to drink?’ she asked while walking to the kitchen where she apparently had been cooking Lasagna

 

‘No thank you’ Hank said and looked around the apartment

 

Connor walked over to the dining table and held his head just above the table to study the glass.

 

It was covered with fingerprints of the woman but not one from Chris.

 

Connor looked up and investigated the kitchen.

 

The fridge had food but that didn’t say much cause Jayne was a human.

 

He opened the kitchen cabinets. Most of them had normal stuff like plates and glasses but one of them had a box with the title ‘emergency box’

 

Connor opened it and looked inside. It had bottles with Thirium in it from Cyberlife and more fancy Cyberlife stuff.

 

Jayne poured a glass of water for herself and walked towards me.

 

‘Your name is Connor, right?’ she asked

 

Connor looked up surprised ‘Yeah, how did you know?’

 

‘You were the one who freed Chris and hundred of other androids at Cyberlife tower’

 

Connor nodded

 

‘I just want to thank you for that’ she said and gave him a genuine smile.

 

Connor gave her a simple smile back

 

‘Ah’ she said ‘the emergency box… I guess he didn’t use it in an emergency after all’ she said and looked at it sadly

 

‘We’ll find him’ Connor reassured her but he didn’t yet know how

 

Connor closed the box and noticed blue smears on the left side of the box.

 

Connor frowned and looked behind him…there were drops of blood on the floor but so unnoticeable that he wouldn’t have found it if he hadn’t looked for it

 

‘What is it?’ Jayne asked when she saw the look on Connor’s face.

 

‘I think he did use it’ Connor said, his face puzzling.

 

‘What? But there aren’t any bottles missing’

 

Connor took the left bottle out and saw blood finger smears under it… smears that would appear if someone would take a bottle out of the box.

 

‘Someone must have replaced the bottle and put the box back where it belonged’ Connor concluded.

 

‘But that doesn’t make any sense’

 

‘What window was open when you came home?’ Hank asked from the living room interrupting us in our brainstorm

 

‘The one in my bedroom’ Jayne answered and pointed towards a door Connor couldn’t really see from here.

 

Jayne looked at me with a facial expression that said ‘what now’ but Connor didn’t know what to do with this information.

 

Connor and Jayne walked towards the living room

 

Once there Connor froze in shock.

 

[Stress level 88%] 

 

‘Connor? What is it?’ Jayne asked and followed his gaze to find where Connor was looking at.

 

Hank looked up and saw the look on Connors face

 

‘Connor?’ Hank gently laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder which slightly woke him up from the shock.

 

‘It’s thirium’ Conner said slowly

 

‘Where?’ Hank asked.

 

‘Everywhere…’ Connor replied.

 

Jayne looked worried ‘from Chris?’ she asked

 

‘I- I don’t know yet’ Connor said

 

There were blood smears on the wall, floor, furniture… it was like someone decided to paint the room with blood everywhere they could.

 

Hank looked around the room but they both knew he wouldn’t see anything.

 

Connor shook himself awake and walked towards the nearest wall to take a sample

 

**Analysing…**

**Blue blood**

**Name: Wayne, Chris**

**Model: AP700 – Serial #313 872 107**

**Former ‘property’ of Jayne Louise Haylo**

**Reported missing 2040.29.08**

The smears weren’t just smears they were very horizontal like a trail…Connor followed the trail with his eyes until he was looking at the opposite wall

 

There were small messages written in Blue blood saying ‘make it stop’ ‘I can fight it’ ‘If you can see this help us, I know you can’ ‘follow the trail’ each repeated 5 times and then some random numbers that seem to repeat them self  8 2 5 1 0 3 2 5.

 

Connor tilted his head, his thoughts going crazy. ‘What did the numbers stand for?’ he slowly took a step towards the message. This blood seemed a bit thicker and darker then the one from Chris… Connor sampled it

**Blue blood**

**Name: Leigh, Hope**

**Model: ST300 –Serial #313 362 051**

**Reported missing** **2040.18.04**

Connor wanted to tell Hank but he already interrupted him

 

‘Connor come check this out’ Hank called from the bedroom

 

Conner walked towards the bedroom where Jayne and Hank stood but stopped at the doorway. The trace of blood smears seemed to end at the window

 

They must have escaped through there. There was no way that Chris came willingly but there was also no sign of struggle.

 

Hank was studying the window when he noticed Connor approaching.

 

‘And? Did you find anything?’

 

Connor wanted to tell him about the messages and the numbers so badly but he also wanted to tell him at a better time. He needed to study this window first

 

‘There is a trace of thirium from the living room to that window’ Connor stated

 

‘…but I have no idea how they escaped together without getting noticed by camera’s’

 

‘Together?’ Jayne repeated. ‘There was someone else?’

 

‘There is blood from a female android all around the room… first I though it was Chris’s blood but there is little to almost no blood of him in this apartment’.

 

‘No one in their right minds would flee or break in through here’ Hank said and stepped back from the window so Connor could have a look.

 

‘This is a fucking 40-story apartment tower. It would be easier to just break in through the door right?’ Hank gave Connor a look that asked him to explain it.

 

Connor looked out the window and saw that it was indeed very high. No human could climb up here even with preparations… but an Android could find a way.

 

‘Could we check the balcony so we can see if it’s possible that someone broke in through the window’ Connor asked.

 

‘Yeah sure be my guest’

 

‘Do you actually think someone climbed 29 stories to get up here?’

 

‘It’s the only way they could’ve broken in’

 

‘Oh fuck that is insane’

 

Jayne opened the door to the balcony.

 

It wasn’t a very big balcony but you could put things more in perspective. 

 

Connor searched the balcony for blood smears and then spotted it on the railing somewhere left.

 

He inspected the corner and looked down… there was nothing there so he looked up and there somewhere on the wall was again a smear of blood.

 

Connor thought about the message… follow the trial. Did they leave this smears on purpose?

 

 Connor didn’t really care if it was a trap or an actual cry for help. This path let to Chris either way. He swung his leg over the railing and then the other.

 

‘Wait… hold the fuck up’ Hank yelled ‘You are NOT going to do what I think you are going to do’

 

Connor looked at him confused

 

‘IT’S WAY TOO DANGEROUS’

 

‘Hank I know where they went I can find them’ Connor explained

 

‘You are going to get yourself killed’

 

Connor wasn’t convinced; he knew he could do this.

 

‘Please, son… don’t do anything stupid’ Hank said with a hand on Connor’s shoulder trying to pull him back.

 

X **Listen to Hank** (read on...DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT THE OTHER OPTION) [Path Q]

 **○** **Go anyway** (go to chapter 3) [Path Z]

 

* * *

 

 

IMPORTANT (first choice guys… Don’t cheat it will make the story more fun. So here are the rules) when a line like the one above these sentences appears you have to make a choice. This line appears before the question and after. Make sure you check what symbol directly under these lines appear cause it will verify your choice… and try not to look at the other answers.

 

* * *

 

X Listen to Hank

 

Connor gave in and climbed back over the railing

 

**Hank ^**

 

Hank sighed in relieve ‘You nearly gave me a heart attack’ Hank said

 

Connor scanned him in concern but his pulse was normal

 

‘Your heart is fine’ Connor stated.

 

Hank opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and patted Connor on his shoulder.  

 

Conner turned to Jayne Haylo

 

If he couldn’t follow the trace he could at least ask some questions

* * *

 

□ **Acting strange?**

∆ **Arrival apartment**

 **○** **Hope Leigh?**

**X Access Roof?**

**All these questions will be asked so it doesn’t really matter what order** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

□ **Acting strange?**

‘Did Chris act strange before he disappeared?’

 

‘He did have very bad headaches… and he said that he felt like something was wrong but didn’t want to tell me’ Jayne answered.

 

‘I don’t know what it was but he seemed really afraid of it’

 

‘Headaches you say?’ Hank asked and looked at Connor ‘This is just getting weirder and weirder’

 

‘What sort of Headaches?’ Connor asked

 

Jayne sighed ‘Uhmm…he didn’t really go into details but he really seemed in pain when he got them’

 

‘He always acts really strong even in the toughest situations so who knows how much more they hurt’ she explained.

 

‘But every time he got them he would press his arms or hands against his temple’s and sometimes even scream. It really didn’t look good’

 

Connor nodded

 

 **○** **Hope Leigh?**

∆ **Arrival apartment**

**X  Access roof?**

 

 

* * *

 

∆ **Arrival apartment**

‘What exactly did you see when you got home’

 

‘Like I said before everything was clean just like I left…everything except the window and Chris gone’

 

‘You didn’t see any blue blood?’ Connor asked

 

‘No there was nothing there’

 

‘Where did you come home from?’

 

‘I just came back from my sister I stayed with her for 3 days but I called him that evening before that I was coming home’ she said

 

‘And you reported him missing one day after?’

 

‘Yes, I thought he might be at a friend but I called all his friends and no one knew where he was and neither did anyone see him leave the door’

 

**Chris was kidnapped on August 27 th **

 

* * *

 

 

**X  Access roof?**

‘Is there any way to access the roof?’ Connor asked

 

‘no… there is no way to access the roof. It’s mostly for safety reasons because of a fire that appeared there’

 

‘a fire?’ Hank asked

 

‘Yeah there was a fire on the rooftop about 2 months ago so everything is closed of there until everything is repaired’

 

* * *

**○** **Hope Leigh?**

‘Do you know an Android called Hope Leigh?’ Connor asked.

 

Jayne thought about it for a couple of seconds.

 

‘She went missing too right?’ Jayne asked

 

Connor nodded ‘What do you know about her?’

 

‘Not much but I know that she has a very close relationship with one of Chris’s friends. He was very upset when she went missing so we let him stay with us for a couple of days’

 

Hank and Conner looked at each other

 

‘Could you give us his address?’ Hank asked

 

‘Yes of course’ Jayne said as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

 

Paulson Street 54

His name is Kai

 

‘It’s like a student dorm, multiple androids and human live there so you have to ask around… be careful though he doesn’t really trust people he doesn’t know especially humans he doesn’t know.’ She said while glancing at Hank.

 

‘Thank you’

 

╠ Path unlocked

Continue on the chapter with [path Q] behind them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post chapter 3 as soon as I can…I hope tomorrow but I’m not sure. Until then I hope you liked this chapter and coment what your choice was


	2. Healers nest [path Z]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice chapter 2 don't read if you choose to listen to Hank
> 
> Connor ignores Hanks orders to stay and follows the trail to the roof that isn't so save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm alive!! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long I have been so busy with school but I will try to post every month. I hope that you'll enjoy 
> 
> ps you can all thank my sister for forcing me to make time to write this chapter

Hank ˅

 

Connor shoved hank of him and quickly climbed anyway.

 

Connor could hear Hank curse in almost every way and he knew that Hank would be extremely angry when he got back… if he got back.

 No Connor refused to think that way it was only a little climb it wasn’t something he hadn’t done before.

 

‘I’m sorry Hank I just need to find out where they went’ Connor said to try to calm him down even though he knew that wouldn’t work.

 

Connor climbed on the balcony above Jayne’s while he climbed on the balcony above Jayne’s ignoring all Hanks demands and angry mumblings

 

Connor stood and looked around for the next smear of blood.

 

There was no place where they could have climbed up cause there weren’t any balconies above this one

 

And then Connor saw it. There was a rain pipe a couple of meters away and close to the other set of balconies with blood smears on it. 

 

It looked risky but it was possible

 

**Preconstruct…**

Connor took a couple of steps back…which weren’t a lot because the balcony wasn’t very big and sprinted towards the edge.

 

He jumped from the balcony and ran towards the rain pipe via the wall.

 

Connor clung onto the rain pipe and made his way up to the top. There were blood prints all the way to the top.

 

Connor sighed and climbed…

 

When he finally arrived at the top he noticed that the upper apartment was very dark and abandoned.

 

He couldn’t see everything clearly but Connor could guarantee that there had been a fire here roughly a year ago, which made the climb a bit more challenging.

 

Connor raised himself over the edge and carefully climbed on the roof

 

It was one of those luxury roof apartments that were more expensive then normal apartments.

 

Connor carefully walked at the edges of the roof. The middle of the roof was too unstable because of the fire that was here a year ago.

 

Connor remembered reading about it… he looked through his memory’s and searched for the name of the apartment.

 

The files flashed before his eyes and then he found it.

 

**Uncontrollable fire in top apartment**

**On** **June 18 th 2039** **on Wooderstreet 89 a fire started because of an unknown reason. The fire seemed to be so dangerous that the Fireman can’t go higher than the 38 th floor. The apartment has been evacuated but there is no news about the family on the top floor police is expecting the worst but nothing is for sure.**

**Fireman have gathered 2 stories below waiting for the fire to come down where they can surround it but it’s too dangerous to go higher. Police advises to not go near the building as they are afraid things will fall down.**

Connor stopped there and carefully followed the blood drops till the edge of the roof.

 

Connor softly jumped down and his right foot crashed through the roof. Connor grabbed his leg and studied it. There was a sharp piece of metal pressing against his leg which made a small cut. It didn’t look bad but Connor knew that if he pulled his leg back it could end up way worse.

 

He heard a sound coming from somewhere behind him.

 

Connor pulled his leg out of the hole not even looking at the wound at his leg and hurried into the apartment

 

Connor opened the door and studied the apartment wooden planks creaking under his feet.  

 

The wooden planks were steadied with another layer of wooden planks on top.

 

Connor looked around the room searching for clues or maybe some specks of blood.

 

There where wooden planks covering the holes in the wall, floor and weak spots.  

 

Connor scanned the room. The blood drops let to a self made dinning table with a Cyberlife thirium bottle. That must have been the bottle that was taken from the emergency supply.

 Connor placed it back on the table and looked around the room.

 

 There were books all over the place, books from Shakespeare, ‘the once and future king’, ‘How to kill a Mockeybird, Stephen King, Harry Potter and other classics.

 

There wasn’t a lot of furniture beside the dining table and a wooden sofa with pillows. In the left side of the room there was a soft blanket on the floor next to a bowl with cat food. The food wasn’t dusted and it couldn’t be older then 1 day…

 

Connor heard the noise again and turned around as quickly as he could, his hand going to his right thigh grapping his gun…but he stopped when he saw what made the sound. A Siberian cat walked towards him.

 

It greeted him with a deep purr while it bumped its head against his leg. Connor kneeled and petted the cat. He felt a collar around the cat’s neck.

 

**Scanning…**

**‘Kitty’**

**Owner: Percy** **Arran**

The cat walked towards the blanket and watched him from there.

Connor ran the name Percy Arran through his software but he couldn’t find anything related or special on him.  

 

He must be the person that lives here.

 

Before Connor could investigate the apartment even more he was interrupted with a call from Hank.

 

He didn’t want to worry Hank even more so he picked up. (big mistake really)

 

‘FOR GODS SAKE CONNOR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT’S NOT OKAY TO GO ‘INVESTIGATE’ ON YOUR OWN?!’

 

Connor couldn’t lower the volume so he was stuck with Hank ranting on over how irresponsible he was and how angry Hank was.

 

In the meanwhile Connor kept looking around listening to all the things Hank had to say.

 

Connor looked under the table and spotted a tiny metal circle around the size of an androids led.

 

It had a bit of thirium on it. Then Connor noticed tiny little letters ‘pad’ on it. What didn’t say much.

 

Connor noticed that Hank had calmed down a bit.

 

‘Don’t worry Hank I’ll be down in a couple of minutes I think that I’m on to something’

 

Hank was silent for a minute while Connor looked at the pad and tried to figure out what it was.

 

 It seemed to be fitted for a led but Connor didn’t want to risk trying it out. After all Hank wanted him back in one piece.  

 

‘You better get your plastic ass back here quick so I can personally throw you of this building’ Hank said a lot calmer then he was before

 

‘That wouldn’t make any sense’ Connor said with a laugh.

 

 ‘Well…’ Hank sighed.

 

 ‘If you aren’t coming back anytime soon you can at least fill me in on what you found’

 

Connor explained that he followed the blood drips all the way up to the roof.

 

‘So you’re in that apartment right now?’ Hank asked ‘You do know there was a fire there a year ago, right? Everything is unstable.’

 

‘I know Hank I have it under control…’ Connor said while looking down to his leg which he now only noticed bled.

 

‘Why doesn’t that sound very convincing?’ Hank asked.

 

Connor ignored that and went on with his sentence

‘I’m telling you there is someone living here. They might have had something to do with the Chris situation.’

 

‘You think so?’ Hank asked.

 

Connor nodded but then realised Hank wouldn’t be able to see that.

 

Then Connor remembered that the blood said ‘follow the trail’ Why did Hope want him to come here? And where were they now?

 

He was about to tell Hank about the messages when he heard something outside.

 

Someone was humming a song Connor didn’t recognise and coming his way.

 

Connor carefully walked towards the other room, hating the wood creaking under his feet.

 

 There was no door so he hid around the corner with his gun in hand. Although he hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. He wanted answers not blood.

 

‘Connor?’ he heard Hank ask over the phone.

 

‘There is someone coming into the house’ Connor whispered.

 

‘Okay that’s it I’m coming’ Hank grumbled.

 

‘You can’t…burned building remember’

 

The humming stopped and it was suddenly silent

 

Connor could hear Hank curse over the phone but he was quiet now

 

The front door opened and someone walked in. Connor could hear the creaking of the wood under their feet.

Connor cursed himself for being so reckless with his leg.

 

The person dropped something on the table, and stayed silent.

 

‘Who is there?’

 

Connor felt his heart beating in his chest…did he spot him?

 

He heard slow footsteps on the floor and then a sound of something being moved.

 

Connor didn’t know what to do

* * *

 

Maybe you need to help him choose ;)

 

∆ don’t move (read on)

○ draw gun (chapter 3)

 

* * *

 

 

∆ don’t move

 

Connors chose to wait until the other person made a move he had no idea what the person on the other side had in his hand. He didn’t want to take the risk.

 

He didn’t hear any sound coming from the other room. Connor carefully looked around the corner

There was no sign of the guy. Connor searched the room with his gun in his hand. The cat was gone too…

 

Did he run away?

 

Connor doubted it but it was like the guy vanished into thin air

 

Then Connor heard an awfully static in his ear.

 

‘Con..r you…  cut…out’

 

‘Connor!’ He heard Hank yell through his ear. He couldn’t hang up but there was also no connection.

 

Connor raised his eyebrows and then started to look around to where the guy could have went

 

He studied the bookshelves there wasn’t some sort of secret room here, right?

 

Connor knew that secret passages in bookcases were very common in old movies but he didn’t see anything.

 

He pulled some of the books but none of them were stuck or could work as a handle.

 

‘Who are you?’ a man’s voice said behind him.

 

Connor slowly turned around hiding his gun in his back pocket.

 

This person had the perfect opportunity to kill him when he was studying the shelves. He either wanted answers from him or isn’t the killing kind.

 

The person had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt with on top of that plaid. He was firmly holding a baseball bad with two hands but Connor could see him trembling that implied that he was or scared or didn’t want to hurt him

 

Connor tried to scan him but there didn’t come anything out of it.

He was confused, there always came something out of scanning sometimes it was just a name but with this guy there was nothing besides a notification that said ‘access denied’ whenever Connor tried to scan him.

 

‘My name is Connor. I am not here to hurt you. I just have some questions’

 

‘Have you by chance seen 2 wounded androids go through here?’

 

The guy didn’t respond.

 

‘Your name is Percy, right?’ Connor asked hoping the guy would respond.

 

‘Depends who asks.’

 

Connor hated it that this guy stayed so silent.

 

‘Are you with the police?’ The guy asked and nudged to Connors sweater.

 

‘Yes I am’ there was no point in lying only police officers got a sweater like this.

 

The guy glanced at him almost murderous. He didn’t look nervous anymore he now looked more… determined?

 

Connor didn’t trust it. He let his hand slip to his gun in his pocket and rested his hand there watching the guys every move.

 

The guy lowered his bad and gave him an awkward smile, reassuring Connor that he wasn’t going to hurt him

 

Connor felt relieved and sighed, dropping his hand at his side.

 

Connor hated not being able to scan the guy. He had no way to predict how he was going to act but this proved he could do well even without his program.

 

‘It was you that caused that static weren’t you?’ Connor smiled

 

‘You need to tell me how to do that even though my partner is probably worrie-’

 

but before Connor could react the guy had quickly grabbed his bad and smashing it against Connors head, making everything go dark.

 

 Read on in chapter ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the choices right now. I hope that I will finish it for tonight or perhaps maybe tomorrow


	3. Hit the floor [path Z]

Draw gun

 

Connor decided that he didn’t want the person on the other side of the room to have the advantage of gaining on him so he grabbed his gun and aimed.

 

‘Hold it. Hands in the air where I can see them.’ Connor told the guy.

 

The guy looked at him in surprise, hands behind him.

 

Connor heard a high pitched tone. He could here Hanks voice cutting out asking him what was going on and then he heard a loud static. Hank’s call was gone and his scanning didn’t work

 

Connor tried to scan the guy

 

**Scanning…**

**Name:????**

**Model:????**

That couldn’t be good.

 

Connor frowned and wanted to ask why he couldn’t read him but then he remembered that the guy still had his hands behind his back. 

 

‘Hands in the air’ Connor repeated

 

The guy looked at him with a blank expression and slowly moved his hands up

 

There was nothing in them but Connor could have sworn that he saw something before.

 

‘Are you Percy Arren?’

 

‘One of my names yes. Who is asking?’ The guy said not looking afraid at all.

 

He looked more curious and fascinated.  

 

‘Something tells me you already know that’ Connor stated.

 

Percy leaned against his wooden table.

 

‘Yeah… Connor, a RK800, cyber life’s greatest success and deviant hunter. Fascinating really but what changed?’

 

X Defend

□ Not the one asking questions

O Stay silent

 

* * *

 

 

X Defend

 

 

 

‘I became a deviant just like you and everyone else, nothing special. From what I see you are a deviant too so what are you getting at?’

 

' Calm down, you don't need to get all defensive. I just think it’s fascinating, even someone like you programmed to hunt deviants, programmed to detect deviant behaviour.'

 

‘I recognise myself in you' 

 

**question unlocked ~ recognision?**

* * *

 

 

□  Not the one asking questions

 

 

 

‘How about I ask the questions first and you answer maybe then we can have a chat later on’ Connor said.

 

The guy nodded ‘by all means, ask away. You are the one with the gun in the hand after all’

* * *

 

 

Connor realised that this guy wasn’t going to run away or attack him so he put his gun in his pocket but stayed cautious

 

X Scanning?

O Percy Arran?

∆ Hope and Chris?

□ Apartment

 

 

Connor walked forward to interegate Percy up close

 

‘WAIT CONNOR NO DON’T’ Percy yelled but it was too late.

 

Connor fell through the floor and tumbled down. He could see the guy rushing to the edge trying to catch him even though they both knew he couldn’t.

 

Connor crashed through another floor 

 

He felt something big piercing through his body and debris falling down with him.

 

**▼3rr0r▲ 3rr0r**

**Cr1t1ca1 dama93**

He could faintly hear Percy yell his name but it was all cutting out.

 

And another floor

 

**System failure in 5min**

But Connor knew it would be sooner than that. He could crash on a stable floor about any second now

 

‘I’m sorry Hank’ Connor thought and then he hit the ground of a stable floor apartment and everything went black.

 

read on in chapter ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back, back again. Okay so this is a sort of cliff hanger or I could say cliff faller cause the story won't immediatly continue with Connor after this
> 
> Edited- There were a lot of grammar mistakes in this chapter so I hope I fixed most of them


End file.
